Circuit breakers are typically found in load centers, service entrance boxes or auxiliary circuit panels and are generally intended for manual operation by humans. However, in some applications remote or automatic operation of the circuit breaker may be required or desirable. In these situations a remotely controlled circuit breaker can be used. Remotely controlled circuit breakers generally include an internal operating device, such as a motor or solenoid that operates a movable contact inside the circuit breaker in response to a remotely generated operating signal. A circuit breaker controller provides the remotely generated operating signal to the internal operator. The controller may be located inside the load center or at some remote location outside the load center. The controller can have one or more ports or terminal sets, each being connectable to the control wires of one remotely controlled circuit breaker. In its simplest form, the controller simultaneously controls the OPEN/CLOSE operation of the controlled contacts in all remotely controlled circuit breakers connected to the controller. In a more sophisticated controller, the connected circuit breakers can be operated in a particular time sequence, connection sequence or independently depending on the parameters provided in the controller's programming. Therefore, it is important for the controller to know how many remotely controlled breakers are connected, the port to which they are connected and the status of each controlled circuit breaker's internal operating device with respect to the controllable positions (OPEN or CLOSED) of its controlled contacts.